


[Podfic] The Grace of Simple Things

by only_more_love



Series: 2019 Cap-Ironman Bingo, Round 2 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Download Available, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, POV Steve Rogers, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "The Grace of Simple Things," by only_more_love.Steve gets up and goes for a run; Steve returns to Tony.Recorded for the 2019 Cap-Ironman Bingo, Round 2 - Square O3: free square, and the Captain America Septender Challenge.





	[Podfic] The Grace of Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Grace of Simple Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485616) by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love). 

> The intro music is borrowed from Mazzy Star's "Fade Into You." 
> 
> If you have a request for something you'd like to hear as a podfic, let me know. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm open to requests. Also, I plan to participate in the upcoming [Marvel Trumps Hate charity auction,](https://marveltrumpshate.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to bid on my podficcing services—or bid on any of the other wonderful creators who'll be participating as well. :)
> 
> Happy listening!

  
  
Fic by only_more_love  
  
Read by only_more_love

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/pe2pevxe87tf38h/The_Grace_of_Simple_Things.mp3/file)

14:43 || 28.21 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed this story/podfic, please let me know. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while. The fic, which in this case happens to be mine, is linked to above.
> 
> If you feel like it, come say hi on [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com) or Discord; I'm relatively harmless. ;) On Discord, I'm onlymorelove#8488.


End file.
